Solve for $x$ : $8 = \dfrac{x}{5}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $5$ $ 8 {\cdot 5} = \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $40 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5}$ $x = 40$